campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Moon Sample Character
((The following is a sample for how a character page for The Silver Moon Rebellion should look. Delete any text behind double brackets, its merely here for instruction. If all else fails copy and paste this info.)) Character Name is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: ((Optional, the name for the page could be shorter if you don't want to use the whole thing or if you've got an alias thing going on)) Level: Race: Class: Gender: Age: ((Optional)) Background Background Title: ((put the name of the background you pick from the character builder here)) Background Bonus: ((put the bonus here)) Biography: ((write any prose you want about your character here. If you don't have anything to put down here that's fine, just remove this entire section)) Ability Scores ((put the ability mod next to the stat like I'll demonstrate. Also be warned that on a wiki you need to double space something to get a space.)) Strength: ((18, modifier 4)) ((just like that but of course without the brackets)) Constitution: Dexterity: Intelligence: Wisdom: Charisma: Speed: Maximum Hit Points: Healing Surges Per Day: Armor Class: Fortitude: Reflex: Will: Saving Throw Bonuses: ((put None if you don't have any)) Resistances: ((same deal as with above)) Skills ((Just do the totals, don't need an exact explanation on the wiki)) Acrobatics: Arcana: Athletics: Bluff: Diplomacy: Dungeoneering: Endurance: Heal: History: Insight: Intimidate: Nature: Perception: Religion: Stealth: Streetwise: Thievery: Unique Traits Racial Features: * ((Feature name)) - ((what it does, don't need word for word just a basic stat note is fine)) * ((Feature name)) - ((more info, yeah they go in bullet points)) Class/Path/Destiny Features: * ((Feature name)) - ((description, same deal, bullet points for these, don't need word for word)) Languages: ((just list these with a comma between each one, no need for bullets)) Feats: * ((Feature name)) - ((description, again same deal)) Powers ((just list these, no need for details gonna get really wordy otherwise, those curious can look them up)) * ((Power Name)), ((level of power)), ((type, at will, encounter or daily)) * ((power Name)), ((level of Power)), ((type, at will, encounter or daily)) Equipment ((bullet point these, be as decriptive or non-descriptive as you want)) * ((item)) * ((item)) Trivia * ((fun fact about character that can't go anywhere else, including who the player is for example as seen below)) * This character belongs to ((name, can be alias or just first name, this is the internet so if you don't want to say fine but this is where it would go if you do)) ((as for posting a character go to The Silver Moon Rebellion page and under player characters put a bullet point with the name you want for the character's page in the rigid brackets like The Silver Moon Rebellion is in this very sentence just earlier. You can then click on the resulting red link from the bullet point to start you on making this page. Make sure to include the category bits included below this text.)) Category:Player Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos